


Lemoncake

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: Bringing Ice To A Fire Fight [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, More a friendship fic, a bit of Hodor cuz he's under appreciated in this fandom, bad, lemon cake - Freeform, very bad, very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: Omg I'm so sorry you guys! Apparently I've had it in my drafts for almost a month, it totally forgot about it, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for my terrible grammar as well, hope you enjoy it!





	Lemoncake

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so sorry you guys! Apparently I've had it in my drafts for almost a month, it totally forgot about it, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for my terrible grammar as well, hope you enjoy it!

She did not think it would've affected her at all. The queen of fire stole a kiss from the warden of the North. It shouldn't affect her, they're siblings. He didn't see her that way.

  
_Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes. But it will kill you all the same._

  
“Sansa,” she heard his deep gruff voice call out for her.

  
She raised her eyebrow looking at him with disgust,”Yes my lord?” _Traitor._

  
He looked surprised, her voice lacked emotion as always but her eyes told another story,”I wanted your opinion on…”

  
“I'm sorry my lord however I feel like I'm not qualified to have any opinions within these walls, or any walls for that matter,” the venom in her voice making his eyes widen.

  
“I demand you to help me out with this, if you forgot I'm your king!” His voice boomed through the castle. She knew that Arya was nearby should there be violence, what she didn't know is who Arya would protect.

  
_Her bitch of a sister, or her favorite brother?_

  
He started to walk towards her, his footsteps echoing from the walls. His robe sliding across the floor and his hand was on his mighty sword, as if he were to pull it out on his enemy any minute now.

  
She stopped him by raising her hand. “I'm sorry my lord, but you bend the knee. You lost all the rights of calling yourself the king in the North,” or my king for that matter. “I'm only loyal to the Queen of fire, mother of dragons, she's the one my people and I follow.”

  
“What happened to you Sansa?” He asked his eyes filled with pain.

  
“I don't know what happened to me,” she paused looking straight into his dark brown eyes. “But I guess it's people betraying me, breaking my heart trust.”

  
He stared right back not breaking eye contact,”I did what I thought was in the right interest of my people.”

  
She squinted her eyes and tilted her head,”Your people,” or your cock?

  
“Yes my people.”

  
She broke eye contact first and looked at the hard floor the same as it always was. When she dropped her dolls or when Arya was chasing her. When she walked with Lady, her soft fur always grazing Sansa’s legs. Comforting her when the night was dark.

  
She slowly looked back up,”I bet you did the right thing, my lord.” She turned around and before he could stop her, she disappeared around the corner.

  
Her feet leading the way to wherever she was going, her mind was rigged with lost memories. Memories she forgot she had, one particular struck a chord deep inside her.

  
She came to a stop and closed her eyes for a second, feeling tears form behind them. Stop it, you need to be strong. When she opened her eyes she blinked away the tears and saw that she stood in front of the library.

  
She went inside and was greeted by warmth, the dimly lighted candles. The library was one of the places she avoided like the plague. Reasons unknown even to herself.

  
She walked into the library and noticed somebody sitting on one of the tables. As she walked closer it was the woman who had introduced the queen the previous day.

  
“I never caught your name,” she said softly trying not to startle the girl.

  
The girl's eyes widened as she looked startled,”My lady.”

  
“Good afternoon, I didn't catch your name yesterday,” she said one again smiling this time.

  
“Missandei.”

  
“Missandei, that's an unique name.”

  
“Thank you, lady Stark,” Missandei said standing up ready to leave.

  
“You can call me Sansa, if you want to,” she looked at the book the girl was reading before she was interrupted. A personal favorite of Sansa’s, a story about how the first children and men fought side by side to stop winter. “That's one of my favorite stories,” she points to the book.

  
“It's quite a masterpiece la--Sansa,” smiling shyly as she sat back down.

  
“Do you think it's true?” She asked as she sat next to the girl.

  
Missandei opened the book to the page where it showed the first men and children fighting aside one another,”Yes, I believe they didn't stop winter however.”

  
She's smarter than she lets on, get into her mind and find out the fire queen’s weaknesses. No you aren't Littlefinger.

  
“I believe you're right,” she stopped talking as she went to the end of the book, a page that showed the wall being made,”I believe they just stopped it.”

  
“Do you think it applies to right now?” Missandei asked as she slowly closed the book.

  
“Yes,” she nods as she hears footsteps entering the library.

  
Kitchen staff.

  
“Lady Sansa,” a woman with light brown hair said carrying a plate.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Lady Brienne told us you had a bad day, so we uhm, so we decided to make lemon cake.”

  
“Oh,” her eyes softened a bit and she let herself smile to the women. “That's very kind you shouldn't have.”

  
“But we wanted to my lady,” to woman spoke with a tenderness that reminded Sansa of the times her mother was loved by all.

  
“Thank you,” the woman walked to the table and put the cake down. She bowed slightly and walked out.

  
The silence that felt over Sansa and Missandei was dreading. “You want a piece, it's freshly made,” she offered bringing the plate closer to her.

  
“The people love you, yet you let your brother bend the knee to a foreigner queen,” Missandei spoke up thoughtfully her eyes glazed as if she was remembering something from ages ago.

  
She smiled fondly looking down at the cake. “The people love me because they saw me grow up. They know knew my parents, their love for the remaining of my family is because we didn't look down upon them except for Jon, but he was a bastard we listened to them, treated them as equals.”

  
“I'm sorry my lady but I have a hard time believing that,” Missandei’s head slightly tilted as she looked upon the cake.

  
She slowly started to cut the cake into pieces and offered one to the other women, who accepted it unsurely, instead of drawing at her behavior Sansa offered a kind smile. “There was once a simple minded among us. Everybody called him Hodor, but I knew his real name was Willis”, he was part of almost every story Old Nan told us about. He understood what to do but he couldn't speak properly, the only thing he could say was,’Hodor.’”

  
“Hodor?”

  
Sansa nodded briefly,”Hodor, we never found out what it stood for but according to Old Nan, he said hold the door before he became simple minded.”

  
Missandei tilted her head a bit,”That must have been terrible.”

  
Sansa nodded agreeing with Missandei,”For the longest time he was my only friend here.”

  
“What?”

  
“I was brainwashed taught to be a lady since a young age, don't play with boys, don't get your dress dirty, leave the fighting to the men.”

  
Before Sansa or Missandei could finish their conversation the knight of the previous day came walking in.

  
“Khaleesi is asking for you,” he looked at Missandei,”my lady,” he appointed to Sansa.

  
She smiled kindly as smile that could never reach her eyes. For they were robbed from joy.

  
She handed the plate to Missandei,”Take the cake, I hope we'll continue our conversation sometime soon.”

  
Missandei smiled as she took the plate with cake and walked after the knight.

  
“Hodor?”

  
She heard the familiar voice that made her heart race, stomach flutter and her hands sweaty. The voice that was the snow, that represented Winterfell. The voice that had slowly become home.

  
She closed her eyes for a split second before looking into his dark brown ones. “J My lord? Anything concerning you?”

  
He inhaled sharply,”I came to apologize, I was wrong to demand anything from you. Could you please forgive me?”

  
Jon looked like a puppy and her heart stopped she was about to drop her mask when she remembered that he had chosen fire.

  
“Offcourse,” she said with as much emotion as she could. And the smile he gave her made her wonder what if he didn't? Stop it you fool! You never learn!

  
Maybe it was the light maybe it was the way he gave her a beautiful white rose, but deep down she knew that he had already made up his mind.

 

 

 


End file.
